2008
2008 Events in the NCIS Universe *La Grenouille's body is discovered and pulled from the canal while being autopsied with the investigation leading the FBI to NCIS. The FBI led by FBI agent Tobias Fornell arrive at NCIS and begin interrogating members of the NCIS Major Case Response Team. *The NCIS team also meet NCIS Assistant Director Leon Vance for the first time. *Despite being orders not to investigate the case, Gibbs and the NCIS team begin examining the case and discover that the whole investigation began on the advice of Jeanne Benoit who claimed that she saw Tony shoot her father. *The investigation officially ends with CIA agent Trent Kort having been determined to be the one who killed La Grenouille although Gibbs later suspects that Jenny herself was personally responsible. *As Jenny takes some time off, Vance becomes acting NCIS Director and begins handling the day-to-day running of the NCIS agency. *Jenny subsequently returns and resumes her role as NCIS Director while Vance returns to his role as Assistant Director. *At some point, Viggo Drantyev and his men, having been hired by Svetlana Chernitskaya arrive in Los Angeles and confront retired NCIS agent William Decker. They then torture Decker before killing him, presumably injecting him with something that ends triggering the symptoms of a heart attack. *Decker's remains are later discovered and a funeral is held for him with Jenny in attendance while Tony and Ziva acting as her bodyguards. However, upon hearing Viggo ask for someone named "Oshimaida", Jenny summons Mike Franks to Los Angeles while giving Tony and Ziva the day off so that she can act on her own. *Franks flies into Los Angeles from Mexico and after learning the full story from Jenny, the two begin working together to uncover the true circumstances behind Decker's murder while Jenny also asks Abby for help with Abby roping in McGee to assist her. *Sasha Gordon, Decker's girlfriend is later found dead and it is also revealed that she was working for Svetlana. Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva attempt to help Jenny, only for Jenny to tell them that she's fine. Not assured, the two contact McGee for help with McGee revealing that Jenny's location is in the Mojave Desert. *Meanwhile, Jenny and Franks arrive at the abandoned diner Decker was working and soon discover that Decker had an insurance policy of some sort. *Back in D.C, Gibbs does some searching and discovers firm evidence that Jenny was the one who killed La Grenouille. *Tony and Ziva continue searching for Jenny and the diner. Meanwhile, Viggo and his men arrive outside the diner and the team lead by Viggo ambush Jenny, triggering a gunfight that eventually results the deaths of the four assassins as well as Jenny herself. Franks who had been out in the back putting some water into a jug heads back into the diner and kills the assassins before fleeing the scene. *Tony and Ziva later arrive at the diner and after heading inside, discover the remains of the assassins as well as Jenny's body before they're interrupted by Gibbs who's looking for Jenny. *The diner is eventually sealed off and Vance arrives to assist Tony and Ziva who are busy processing the scene. The bodies are also removed and sent back to the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. where Ducky autopsies them. *Gibbs arrives, managing to learn what happened from the evidence that Vance has processed. Vance later returns to D.C. to presumably report to SECNAV while Gibbs leaves the processing of the scene in the hands of both Tony and Ziva. Gibbs later heads to a gas station and meets Franks with Gibbs stating that Vance knows that there was someone else at the diner. Franks informs Gibbs that Jenny died protecting someone: Gibbs himself which leaves Gibbs stunned. *Gibbs eventually gets the full story from Franks and contacts Ducky to inform him of what happened with Ducky telling McGee and Abby of Jenny's death which leaves Abby devastated. *Tony and Ziva discover some tyre tracks and contact McGee and Abby for help. *It's soon discovered that the tyre tracks in question belong to a rental that Franks borrowed by using a fake ID with Gibbs telling McGee to erase the evidence, presumably to protect Franks. *The investigation soon concludes albeit unofficially as Gibbs lures Svetlana to Jenny's home with Gibbs learning that Svetlana was the one who Jenny tried to kill in Paris nine years ago but failed. When Svetlana attempts to kill Gibbs, Franks who had been lying in wait shoots and kills Svetlana. *To prevent the truth from being leaked, Gibbs and Franks set fire to Jenny's house and make that Svetlana is identified as Jenny, essentially resulting in a cover-up being created. *A memorial service is held for Jenny with the NCIS team attending. *As a result of Jenny's death, Vance is promoted to become the new and permanent NCIS Director and upon taking charge, dismantles the NCIS Major Case Response Team by sending Ziva back to Israel, McGee to Cyber Crimes and Tony to the USS Ronald Regan where Tony will serve as the Agent Afloat. *Four months later, Mossad with Ziva and Michael Rivkin attempt to get Petty Officer Brian Duane Roberts, only for Roberts to die in an explosion which leaves Ziva injured. *Vance subsequently tells Gibbs that the reason Vance dismantled Gibbs's original team is because the mole is whoever happens to Gibbs's new team: Michelle Lee, Brent Langer and Daniel Keating. *After an investigation, Langer who is later shot dead by Lee in self-defense is believed to be the mole. It's revealed that the mole is in fact Lee herself who killed Langer to protect her cover. *Ziva and McGee later return to their original positions on the main NCIS team while both Lee and Keating are reassigned elsewhere. *After an investigation concerning a potential attack against the USS Seahawk, Tony eventually returns to NCIS and regains his original position, resulting in the NCIS Major Case Response Team being brought back up to full strength. *The NCIS team also head to Stillwater, Pennsylvania where they meet Gibbs's estranged father, Jackson Gibbs for the first time. *Tony learns of Michael Rivkin's existance. *The NCIS team engage in a war game and learn that the true mole is none other than Michelle Lee. *After being arrested, Lee reveals that she had been forced to commit treason due to the fact that her daughter (in reality, her adopted sister) was being held hostage, prompting the NCIS team to personally intervene. Although Amanda Lee is saved, Gibbs is forced to shoot and kill Michelle Lee which also kills the Weatherman AKA Ted Bankston. Broadcast Media Television *January 15, 2008- Tribes (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 8, 2008- Stakeout (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 15, 2008- Dog Tags (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 22, 2008- Internal Affairs (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 29, 2008- In the Zone (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *May 6, 2008- Recoil (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *May 13, 2008- About Face (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *May 20, 2008- Judgment Day Part 1 (episode), the NCIS Season 5 finale episode airs for the first time. *May 20, 2008- Judgment Day Part 2 (episode), the NCIS Season 5 finale episode airs for the first time. *September 23, 2008- Last Man Standing (episode), the NCIS Season 6 premiere episode airs for the first time. This episode also marks the debut appearance of Rocky Carroll (Leon Vance) in the opening credits. *September 30 2008- Agent Afloat (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 7, 2008- Capitol Offense (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 14, 2008- Heartland (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 21, 2008- Nine Lives (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 28, 2008- Murder 2.0 (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode and Halloween episode airs for the first time. *November 11, 2008- Collateral Damage (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *November 18, 2008- Cloak (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *November 25, 2008- Dagger (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *December 2, 2008- Road Kill (episode), the NCIS Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *December 16, 2008- Silent Night (episode), the NCIS Season 6 and Christmas episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline